The CI Program is a voluntary program offered by the Federal Reserve Bank (FRB) that allows financial institutions to move money, currently only $10 and $20 notes, to the FRB's books while physically maintaining custody of that cash. The program offers potential benefits to a participating bank in cost of funds savings and cross-shipping fees. One requirement of the program is that vaults maintain a minimum vault holding requirement of cash on the vault's books before that vault may participate in CI. The minimum vault holding requirement varies by vault and is recalculated weekly.
It would be desirable to provide a process and a tool to guide the bank vaults in the decision regarding how much money can be put into CI.